1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the attachment of a vehicle steering wheel and/or a vehicle occupant safety apparatus to the steering input shaft of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,910, entitled Apparatus for Restraining a Driver of a Vehicle, illustrates a mounting member for supporting a steering wheel and a driver's side air bag module on a vehicle steering input shaft. The mounting member has a neck which receives an end portion of the steering shaft. A set screw is supported in a radially extending bore in the neck of the mounting member. The set screw engages the end portion of the steering shaft to hold the mounting member on the steering shaft. The engagement of the set screw with the steering shaft provides only point contact between the two parts.